


First Kiss

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Sterek drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides the best time to show Stiles of his affections and when they are about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is my first thing I ever posted on here. I didn't even start reading fan fiction until about a year ago, and I haven't started writing it until recently.  
> It isn't going to be good, it isn't going to be the best thing you've ever read.  
> That whole practice makes perfect shit actually works, so that's what I am doing. Writing the shit out, so I can get to the good stuff.  
> I'd appreciate constructive criticism.  
> It's also unbetad so yeah. All mistakes are mine.

They are hiding the first time it happens.  
Behind half a decrepit wall, in an abandoned warehouse.  
Stiles is squatting down next to Derek. He has a gun in his hand, trying to figure out where the hell the monster of the week went. His breaths come out in tight wheezes from the hit he took to the ribs. A few are broken, he can tell. He's been hurt enough to know what a broken rib feels like.   
Derek is bleeding, as always. Claw marks up his back, and how his front. A small amount of blood is coming out of his mouth. He is too busy focusing on Stiles to register the pain.  
“Need to draw it to the water. If we can get it close enough…” Stiles mumbles to himself.  
Suddenly a loud roar erupts from the far northern side of the building. “Shit.” Stiles gasps “I am not dying, I half a fucking semester away from graduating from College. Today is not the fucking day we die.”

Derek knows that he is trying to convince himself, but this is different. So many people are dead. It nearly killed Scott and Isaac and they have no clue how to stop it. They dont even know what “It” is, just that it seemed to freak out last time water hit it. That was a fluke. Stiles chucked his bottle of water at it, in a last ditch attempt to draw it away.

“Not dying. Nope.”  
“Stiles” Derek murmurs, it comes out thick and slow.  
“No. Fuck off.” Stiles stares at Derek “we arent fucking dying.”  
“Stiles” Derek begins again “I-”  
“No!” Stiles hisses “We aren't doing this goodbye shit right now. This isn't the end, we survive that’s what we do. We will get through this. We didn't deal with your fucking Bad Touch Uncle, Kanima’s, Hunters, Berserkers, Alpha Packs, and general psychos to go out like this. We aren't-”  
Derek cuts him off by grasping either side of Stiles' face and pressing their lips together. Stiles eyes go wide and frantic, body tensing up. Derek Hale, Derek fucking Hale is kissing him. Stiles body gets with the program right as Derek moves away. He tugs Derek by the hair, weaving his fingers in the silky soft strands and smashes their faces together.  
It isn't sweet, chaste, or particularly skillful, but it’s so good.  
_Finally_ comes to his mind.  
Derek licks at Stiles bottom lip, and takes it between his teeth. Stiles moans at the bite, tasting blood from Derek’s mouth. That shouldn't turn him on, but it does. Derek releases Stiles’ lip and licks into the other man’s mouth. Their tongues move together, tasting, searching.  
Suddenly a roar and a loud crash comes from behind the wall.  
They break apart, gasping. Derek’s eyes go dark, as he searches for the threat.  
Stiles points his gun, and they make their way around the wall.  
Stiles can see Scott, half on top of the creature.  
He glances at Derek, their eyes meet, and Derek runs to the creature. Slamming into it, knocking it and Scott over.  
They will talk about the near death revelations later, when they aren't fighting for their lives.  
Stiles knows that there is no way in hell that anyone is dying. Not now that he was finally able to taste Derek. He wants more. So much more.  
He charges at the creature, knowing they got this.


End file.
